The Life of The Sparrow Twins
by The Dunlevay Triplets
Summary: Sarah and Gwenyver Sparrow are the twin daughters of Captain Jack Sparrow. They have been leaving with Will and Elizabeth since they were one and now they are sixteen. Sarah has a suitor named Evan Norrington, the grandson of the same man who tried to kil


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story that has to do with Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. I only wish I owned William Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow, what girl doesn't…like come on people. I however did come up with this plot line and Evan, Gwendolyn, and Sarah on my own, so they are mind…and any other character that is not part of POTC! So yes no one can come after me with lawyers now that I have said this.

**AN:** Take note, the author, or authors as the case may be of all and any of my stories are teenager's age 15-17 that are totally pirate crazy!

Gwendolyn and Sarah Sparrow are the twin daughters the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, but they don't know that. They have grown up in the home of their guardians Elizabeth Swann-Turner and William Turner.

Gwendolyn and Sarah are eleven years old and have been leaving with Elizabeth and Will since they were born to Captain Jack Sparrow and one of his women of Tortuga. Jack being one of the most wanted men the Caribbean made it hard for him to raise two young girl, that and really how do you think two young ladies under the guidance of Captain Jack Sparrow would turn out? So he gave his two daughters to Elizabeth and Will, who named them and have raised them to be proper ladies.

Gwendolyn is the elder of the twins by thirty seconds and hold that over Sarah daily. She is however less mature then her sister and is reprimanded daily for childish behaviour. Her elegant black hair, from her father is normally in braids that hang to her waist, however the braids fall out and her hair get tangled with small sticks and leaves as she runs and plays like a young boy. She stands only five foot one inch tall and her green eyes, most likely from her mother are never still, always darting from side to side not wanting to miss a single thing.

Sarah is much more calm and lady-like then her sister and when Gwendolyn is outside running around with the young boys of Port Royal, Sarah is indoors. She can normally be found in the library of the Governor Mansion reading, also she has tea with her "mother". Unlike most young ladies her age she has a suitor, named Evan who visited daily. His father was a Commodore in the British Navy based out of Port Royal.

Evan Norrington; was the grandson of Commodore Norrington, the same man who tried to kill his closest friends father and her guardians. He would never forgive his grandfather for that. Evan's father Commodore Hunter Norrington was the opposite of his father, he was kind, gentle, and did not care that the girl his son wished to marry some day was the daughter of the most wanted man in the Caribbean. He only wanted Evan to be happy and he looked at it this way; Sarah Elizabeth Sparrow is not her father, she is a kind, proper young lady who isn't a pirate and will never be one. Evan is in his seventeenth year and is turning into a fine young man. His hair, which he got from his mother is a deep brown and his eyes are a bright clear blue, his body was strong and could protect Sarah from what ever she need to be protected from. He wanted to be a Commodore in the British Navy but his sea skills were lacking, so he settled for the next best thing; he is a blacksmith for the British Navy.

William and Elizabeth Turner were proud of the young ladies Gwendolyn and Sarah had become; Elizabeth was a great _mother_ who had raised two fine young ladies. Sarah had a suitor and Gwendolyn, well she had many young men asking to see her but so far none had stuck out.

It was seven o'clock on a Monday evening and William had just come home from work at the blacksmith's shop he now owned. Mr. Brown had just given it to him and left. Will cleaned the shop and made a new sign, Turner's Blacksmith Shop, Maker of Fine Swords; was what it said. Will made a great deal of money from the shop; enough to feed the four of them and provide nice dresses for his girls.

'Hello, is any one around' called Will

'Miss. Elizabeth is up with Miss. Sarah and Mr. Evan in the library sir, I think Miss. Gwendolyn is out back playing with Mr. Samuel and Mr. Andrew sir' said their doorman Fredrick

'Thank you Fredrick, could you please go ask Mr. Samuel and Mr. Andrew to leave send Gwendolyn to the library, I need to talk with her.' said Will as Fredrick went to find Gwendolyn and Will walked towards the stairs that lead to the library.


End file.
